Gorsestar's path
by Whirlwind912
Summary: Gorsekit is a young Windclan cat who one day discoveres that the path he choses could same not only his clan but all four clan from an old enemy of the clans.
1. Chapter 1

Alliances

Windclan

Leader: Swiftstar- ginger tom with golden eyes

Deputy: Iceclaw- small white she-cat with a black ear

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Medicine Cat: Berrywhisker- dappled she-cat

Warriors: Crowwing- big black tom (former rouge)

Dustclaw- light brown tom

Brightdawn- light grey she-cat

Apprentice: Birdpaw

Dewypelt- grey and white tom

Yewwhisker- dark grey she-cat (mother of Birdpaw and Woolpaw)

Breezetail- black tom with a dark grey tail and white paws

Fireeye- light grey she-cat with deep amber eyes

Apprentice: Woolpaw

Ivyclaw- brown she-cat

Apprentices: Birdpaw- grey tom

Woolpaw- light brown she-cat

Snowpaw- small white tom

Queens: Moonheart- light grey with green eyes (mother of Dewypelt's kits Gorsekit, Greykit and Fernkit)

Sunfeather- ginger tabby she-cat ( mother of Crowwing's kits

Coalkit, Heatherkit, Leafkit)

Wernfur- brown she-cat (expecting Dustclaw's kits)

Elders: Thrushwing- light brown tom

Jaggedpeaks- dark brown tom with white markings on his legs and tail

Stormheart- grey tabby she-cat

Mousewhisker- light grey she-cat, oldest cat in WIndclan

Kits: Gorsekit- dark grey and white tom

Greykit- grey tom

Fernkit- light grey she-cat

Coalkit- black and ginger tom

Heatherkit- black she-cat

Leafkit- ginger tabby she-cat

Thunderclan

Leader: Tigerstar- tabby tom

Deputy: Hawkfur- dark brown tom

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors: Flowerstem- golden she-cat

Apprentice: Birchpaw

Open to 10 more

Apprentices: Birchpaw- brown tabby tom

Open to five more

Queens: Shadowwing- black with green eyes (mother to Hawkfur's kits

Stormkit, Stonekit, Nightkit and Dapplekit)

Open to two more

Elders: Open to four

Kits: Stormkit- light grey tom

Stonekit- brown tom

Nightkit- black tom

Dapplekit- dappled she-cat

Open to seven more

Riverclan

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat Yellowfur- golden she-cat

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Warriors: Open to eight

Apprentices: Bluepaw- blue-grey she-cat with one white paw

Mistpaw- blue-grey she-cat with a white tail

Open to three more

Queens: Open to three

Elders: Open to three

Kits: Open to seven to ten

Shadowclan

Leader: Cedarstar- ginger tabby tom

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors: Marshpelt- black tom with white paws

Apprentice: Applepaw

Smokepelt- dark grey tom

Rowanstripe- dark grey tabby tom

Lizardtail- black she-cat

Flintclaw- white tom

Apprentice:Oakpaw

Open to six more

Apprentices: Applepaw- ginger tabby she-cat

Oakpaw- dark brown tom

Open to three more

Queens: Nightshadow- black she-cat (mother to Flintclaw's kits Snowkit, Blackkit and Littlekit)

Smallflower- small grey she-cat (expecting Smokepelt's kits)

Open to one more

Elders: Bangerfur- black and white tom

Open to two more

Kits: Snowkit- white tom

Blackkit- black tom

Littlekit- small black and white she-cat

Open to five more

Cats outside the clans

Gizmo- sold grey tom (kitty pet, Storm's brother)

Storm- dark grey she-cat with a white spot on her chest (kitty pet, Gizmo's sister)

Stripes- dark grey she-cat with black stripes and white paws and under belly (kitty pet lives with Storm)

Open, six rogues and loners and one kitty pet


	2. Chapter 2

Alliances

Windclan

Leader: Swiftstar- ginger tom with golden eyes

Deputy: Iceclaw- small white she-cat with a black ear

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Medicine Cat: Berrywhisker- dappled she-cat

Warriors: Crowwing- big black tom (former rouge)

Dustclaw- light brown tom

Brightdawn- light grey she-cat

Apprentice: Birdpaw

Dewypelt- grey and white tom

Yewwhisker- dark grey she-cat (mother of Birdpaw and Woolpaw)

Breezetail- black tom with a dark grey tail and white paws

Fireeye- light grey she-cat with deep amber eyes

Apprentice: Woolpaw

Ivyclaw- brown she-cat

Apprentices: Birdpaw- grey tom

Woolpaw- light brown she-cat

Snowpaw- small white tom

Queens: Moonheart- light grey with green eyes (mother of Dewypelt's kits Gorsekit, Greykit and Fernkit)

Sunfeather- ginger tabby she-cat ( mother of Crowwing's kits

Coalkit, Heatherkit, Leafkit)

Wernfur- brown she-cat (expecting Dustclaw's kits)

Elders: Thrushwing- light brown tom

Jaggedpeaks- dark brown tom with white markings on his legs and tail

Stormheart- grey tabby she-cat

Mousewhisker- light grey she-cat, oldest cat in WIndclan

Kits: Gorsekit- dark grey and white tom

Greykit- grey tom

Fernkit- light grey she-cat

Coalkit- black and ginger tom

Heatherkit- black she-cat

Leafkit- ginger tabby she-cat

Thunderclan

Leader: Tigerstar- tabby tom

Deputy: Hawkfur- dark brown tom

Medicine Cat: Cindertail- brown and grey she-cat with a grey tail

Warriors: Flowerstem- golden she-cat

Apprentice: Birchpaw

Brackenclaw- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Oakthorn- black and white tom

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Whiteclaw- black tom with white paws

Flamepelt- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Berryspot- dappled grey tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Nettlepaw

Brightflower- white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Dovepool- grey and white she-cat

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Goldendawn- ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Foxblaze- ginger red tom

Hollypelt- dark grey almost black she-cat

Apprentice: Rushingpaw

Apprentices: Birchpaw- brown tabby tom

Cinderpaw- brown and grey tabby she-cat

Nettlepaw- ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Cloudpaw- white tom with light grey ears and tail tip

Rushingpaw- dark brown she-cat

Frostpaw- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Mousepaw- light grey tom

Queens: Shadowwing- black with green eyes (mother to Hawkfur's kits

Stormkit, Stonekit, Nightkit and Dapplekit)

Snowclaw- brown and white she-cat with white paws (mother to Oakthorn's kits Blackkit, Whitekit, Thrushkit, Owlkit and Runningkit)

Tinyfern- small white she-cat (Mother to Brackenclaw's kits Eaglekit and Mothkit)

Elders: Blackpelt- black tom

Nightrunner- dark grey she-cat

Mudwhisker- dark brown tom

Sparrowwing- light grey she-cat

Kits: Stormkit- light grey tom

Stonekit- brown tom

Nightkit- black tom

Dapplekit- dappled she-cat

Blackkit- Black tom with white paws and tail tip

Whitekit- White she-cat

Thrushkit- brown tom

Owlkit- brown tabby she-cat with a white streek

Runningkit- black, white and brown she-cat

Eaglekit- dark brown tom

Mothkit- white and brown she-cat

Riverclan

Leader: Reedstar- black tom

Deputy: Mossclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat Yellowfur- golden she-cat

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Warriors: Stonetooth- dark grey tom

Coppertail- grey tom with a rusty red tail

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Silvermist- light grey and white she-cat

Open to 7

Apprentices: Bluepaw- blue-grey she-cat with one white paw

Mistpaw- blue-grey she-cat with a white tail

Darkpaw- dark grey tom

Open to two more

Queens: Open to three

Elders: Open to three

Kits: Open to seven to ten

Shadowclan

Leader: Cedarstar- ginger tabby tom

Deputy: Mapleheart- dark grey tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors: Marshpelt- black tom with white paws

Apprentice: Applepaw

Smokepelt- dark grey tom

Rowanstripe- dark grey tabby tom

Lizardtail- black she-cat

Flintclaw- white tom

Apprentice:Oakpaw

Open to six more

Apprentices: Applepaw- ginger tabby she-cat

Oakpaw- dark brown tom

Open to three more

Queens: Nightshadow- black she-cat (mother to Flintclaw's kits Snowkit, Blackkit and Littlekit)

Smallflower- small grey she-cat (expecting Smokepelt's kits)

Open to one more

Elders: Badgerfur- black and white tom

Open to two more

Kits: Snowkit- white tom

Blackkit- black tom

Littlekit- small black and white she-cat

Open to five more, for Smallflower's kits and the third queens kits

Cats outside the clans

Gizmo- sold grey tom (kitty pet, Storm's brother)

Storm- dark grey she-cat with a white spot on her chest (kitty pet, Gizmo's sister)

Stripes- dark grey she-cat with black stripes and white paws and under belly (kitty pet lives with Storm)

Open, six rogues and loners and one kitty pet

 **A.N. Still need names for Riverclan and ShadowClan aswell as cats outside the clans, if you have an idea give me the name, pelt color, what clan their in or if they are outside of the clans and in a clan their rank in the clan. Thanks.**


End file.
